Update on Sakura's Life
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: One Night in a sleepover in Ino’s house… Sakura was brought down into a conversation about Team’s…Ino and Tenten talks about sakura’s “position” in her team.. Like Hinata is she comforts Sakura and tells her it’s okay. Sakura thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Update on Sakura

One Night in a sleepover in Ino's house… Sakura was brought down into a conversation about Team's…Ino and Ten-ten talks about sakura's "position" in her team.. Like Hinata is she comforts Sakura and tells her it's okay. Sakura thinks.

Sakura laid in her bed as she thought about yesterday's party…

_**Flashback**_

_The four girls were sitting on the rug In a rather "flowery" room…_

_" So Ten-ten how are things going with Neji-kun?" a girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked a.k.a Ino…_

_"It was okay, but today Neji-kun LOOKED at me!" a girl with brunette hair tied in two buns, with hazel eyes smiled a.k.a Ten-ten…_

_"D-doe-sn't Ne-Neji-nii-chan l-ook at you always?" a shy girl with dark, violet hair, with snow white eyes said a.k.a Hinata.._

_"Yeah but today he was Looking at me…" Ten-ten squabbled up and did a very dramatic "happy" pose and sat back down Indian style…_

_"Yea sure whatever Ten-ten… Forehead girl soo How is Sasuke-kun!" Ino screeched._

_"Just fine Ino…Just fine…" A girl with bubble-gum pink hair and green eyes a.k.a Sakura said…_

_"W-why a-re you so quiet Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked…_

_"Oh ummm. Nothing… thanks Hinata-chan," Sakrua looked at her friends…_

_" Oh yea Sakura-chan I feel really sad for you… Sasuke-san and Naruto-san are already advancing forward…" Ten-ten didn't even give it a second look at what she had just said…_

_"Yea… the Fanclub can't even find Sasuke-kun that much anymore.." Ino agreed…_

_"I feel so sorry for you Sakura-chan," Ten-ten said," They are strong But MY Neji-kun is still way, Way stronger than them."_

_"Yea," Sakura looked at the palm's of her fragile hands…_

_"Sa-Sa-kura-chan y-ou aren't weak, '' Hinata smiled…_

_''Oh yeah you guys I have to go now.. I promised my parents I would be home in 10:00..Bye," Sakura gave them a fake smiled._

_"Bye Forehead girl" Ino said._

_"B-bye S-Sak-ura-chan," Hinata whispered._

_"Bye Sakura-chan," Ten-ten said…_

_Sakura walked home alone and crying as she ran through the streets as fast as the Hokage can go… She was Sad……………….._

_**End of Flashback**_

****Sakura was thinking what to do then the alarm clock sounded….

Only one thing came to her mind…… Change…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

SSsssooo How was it?

Pls tell me of you like it or not…..


	2. The clothing, Memories

I kno these r bad but I try…

NNNnnnooo I am moving schools in two months..NNNnnoooo

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura was thinking what to do then the alarm clock sounded….

Only one thing came to her mind…… Change…

Sakura got up from her bed as the clock rang Noisily… Sakura couldn't take it anymore… Anger got the best of her… Her pride that sustained her all her life.. nearly shattered, By family, friends, and Her Once "crush"

Sakura then sat in her "pink" bean bag and thought what to do…. Being "intellectual" like she is… The jounin exams were coming up…

Sakura went up and took a quick shower to wash her stress… But it couldn't be relieve…

Sakura couldn't take the words out of her head on what Ten-ten said

"_Oh yea Sakura-chan I feel really sad for you… Sasuke-san and Naruto-san are already advancing forward"_

Right now Pity isn't what Sakura needs right now…..

As Sakura picked her everyday clothing, she spotted the clothing she had never used in a long time…Since "that" day.. (**I can't tell you about that..yet)**

It was a black ninja clothing… Sakura tried it on just for the fun of it…

The shirt was silky black.. It was almost like Ino's clothing except it was black.. The skirt was a bit shorter and the outline of it was dark red… she had on black leg and arm warmers that suited her clothing…Her gloves… the gloves she loved the best.. It was black and in the middle of each of the gloves "was" her marking in the world… In the place she longed to be again…

As she looked at the clock lazily it already passed two hours on where she was supposed to be… Nah her sensei will arrive in an hour or so…

The Jounin exam is tomorrow… She would use her favorite piece of clothing tomorrow…

"Sakura dear aren't you late?" Her mother asked.

" I will be there soon don't worry mom," Sakura sighed…So what if that wasn't her real mom… She was still "her" mom…

Sakura went to the clothing she used every single day… And she walked to their usual training spot.. Only to be surprised by two "_creepy, violent"_ People coming close to her…Naruto and Lee…-sigh-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Oh yea I juz wanted to say… Shud I put akatsuki and Orochimaru with this? Like Sakrua knows these ppl…

Oh yea ravemastaj juz wanna say… somewhere in the end…Way in the end… I am soorrryy but it is de beginning and I dunno watt ta do


	3. Yaha

I kno I am bad at making stories.. Juz like the oders… BUT I try.. I mean it..:(

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura went to the clothing she used every single day… And she walked to their usual training spot.. Only to be surprised by two "_creepe, violent"_ People coming close to her…Naruto and Lee…sigh

"Hi Naruto-kun, Lee-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto and Lee said at the same time..Like clockwork..

"Why do you say that?" Sakura said sumbfounded…

"Nah Naruto-san it is better like this," Lee smiled… he did is _infamous_ "Gai" Pose… -ching-

Of course he was ignored but his "favorite" teacher came and –yada-yada-

BACK TO BUSINESS

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked his eyes showed deep concern for the pink-haired kunoichi…

"Of course why do you say that Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked…

"B-because you said my name first than, that Sasuke-teme," Naruto shot a glare to Sasuke who was glaring at the innocent bridge.

"Nothing wrong with that Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled at the blond boy…

"Oh yea Sakura," an older man with silver hair said," are you going to enter the Jounin exams?"

"No..not this year…" SAkura smiled…

"What but why Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked…"The next Jounin exams are next year…"

"It's okay Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled…

"Yea..Okay, it is your choice Sakura," Their sensei said a.k.a Kakashi said.

"Hn," Sasuke said… Oh man if that is the only word in his vocabulary Sakura would crush him," Whatever,"

"Sasuke-teme is that all YOU can say!" Naruto was furious at Sasuke…

"Wait a minute you must conserve you energy," Kakashi put down his book and pointed at the group that consisted with Neji, Lee, and…Ten-ten…Oh yea she louthed her..yet she couldn't bring herself up to do anything about it.. She had grown soft…

"Hello my Non-youthful rival!" yelled…as we all know Gai….

"Yeah..yea… the people who are going to be fighting with Sasuke and Lee, Naruto and Neji, and Sakura with Ten-ten.." Kakashi looked back at his rotten book…

Sasuke vs. Lee

Ever since their first fight in the Chuunin exams together… Sasuke didn't like him that much…

Sasuke already learned the full extent of Chidori and hearing how Naruto kept making fun of Lee Sasuke just knocked Lee out…. If Lee just paid attention to his opponent more….

Neji vs Naruto

Neji believing in his destiny…thought he would win…This is like a replay of their real fight…

Neji was knocked out by Naruto because Naruto was underground…yea…SHANNARO!

Now to the moment we have been waiting for, Besides Neji being beat up by His destiny crap…

Sakura vs Ten-ten

Normally Sakura would let her opponent win here in Konoha but she was sooo mad at Ten-ten…

Everyone knew who will win… They all thought Ten-ten was except Naruto and Lee they still think that she could win…

Sakura was silent.. Ten-ten was silent.. This was not Normal…..

Ten-ten aimed at Sakura with her three needles that pinpointed to her head… Sakura dodged it with a shuriken that zipped past the made a swerve that aimed for the needles… then it moved like a boomerang and came back to Sakura…

Ten-ten threw countless of Kunai's at Sakura as Sakura nearly dodged by seconds… Ten-ten wasn't called the mistress of weapons for nothing… Sakura then got tired of the same thing over and over again... Sakura threw three kunais and made three Bunshins of herself… Ten-ten summoned Kunai's and Shuriken and threw it at the three clones.. unaware that Sakura was behind her…

As the loudmouth lee called Ten-ten to look behind her…Sakura's hand immediately met the back of Ten-ten's head… First Ten-ten flinched at the pain and dropped lifelessly to the floor…

That is how sad Haruno, Sakura was…. But Sakura was there to bring Ten-ten back up and apologize to her…

The outcome of the battle had changed…. Sakura won…so….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

SSSSooo How was it.. I KNOW is still am not good at making fights but it is sooo hard for me and I have to study for the upcoming Days of MY life….

I Hope you like it!


End file.
